


Dinosaur Sized Revelations

by DeadlyBingo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I swear this was only supposed to be a drabble, and junk food, but it got a little longer than a drabble, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: Many important moments in Oliver and Felicity's relationship has happened over chicken cordon bleu. This time is not an exception. Oliver and Felicity have an important conversation over dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

The savory smell of chicken cordon bleu flooded into the hallway the moment Felicity opened the loft’s door. So it was no surprise that inside she found her fiance at the counter, carefully bending over to inspect his newest masterpiece with the same pride he used to show after a difficult mission.

Oliver called out to her without even turning around, “I tried something new this time, Felicity. Let’s see if you can taste the difference.”

“Sounds… _good_ ,” Felicity agreed, trying to sound excited as she dropped her briefcase by the door. But, in truth, she couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment.  

“It _will_ be,” Oliver assured her. “I just need to know if it’s better than my _last_ attempt, which was _also_ good. It’s difficult trying to improve perfection.”

“Yeah. I understand. I can’t wait.” Even Felicity couldn’t pretend her tone sounded believable _that_ time.

Within moments a switch had been hit and Oliver was at her side, his eyes pleading for an explanation. “Something happen at work today?” He guessed, running his hands down her arms before interlacing her fingers and his.

Felicity shook her head, trying to force a smile despite the growing frustration suddenly expanding in her chest and making it harder to breathe. “No… Today was fine. Good even. The numbers are up. Fewer people are _openly_ upset I’m back as CEO… It’s was _good_. Nothing bad happened. Nothing at all. I promise.”

“Talk to me, Felicity,” Oliver prompted again, turning his head to catch her averted gaze. “ _Please_.”

His voice had grown soft. And while that usually helped Felicity to open up, reassuring her that nothing she could say would scare him away, this time it just forced the apprehension already in her chest rise up, suddenly filling her eyes with unprompted tears. 

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_. Hun.” A hint of desperation slipped into Oliver’s tone. “Please tell me what’s going on. Do you need something? Anything?” Oliver placed his right hand on her back and used his left to hold her’s as he led her to the kitchen table. He lowered her into her seat before rushing to the fridge for a bottle of water. “So if it wasn’t work, what was it? What _is_ it? You know you can tell me if it was something I did wrong, right?”

Great. Now she was making _him_ feel guilty? Over something so incredibly _stupid_? Felicity lowered her head into her hands as she heard Oliver take a seat next to her.

“You didn’t do _anything_ ,” she assured him, the pitch of her voice rising as she tried to keep a sob from breaking up her words.

Of course Oliver wasn’t fooled. This time he didn’t say anything. He simply unscrewed the cap from the water bottle and placed it in her hands, motioning for her to take a sip.

“It’s so _stupid_ … It’s not worth mentioning,” Felicity admitted after a moment, hoping beyond any reason Oliver would shrug it off and go back to finishing his gourmet dinner. “So, so stupid.”

“Nothing you say can be stupid. Just tell me, Felicity.”

Felicity almost laughed. Almost. “You wanna bet?”

Oliver didn’t play into her jokes. Instead he rested a hand on her knee and squeezed it lightly, reassuring her he was there, as he always had been and she knew he always would be. No matter how crazy she was acting.

Felicity took a deep breath before spitting it out, “I’ve been dreaming about having dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets _all day_. I saw a commercial for them while we were getting ready this morning and it’s been at the forefront of my mind for almost _eleven_ hours now.”

Oliver snorted, a relieved smile spreading across his face before it disappeared just as quickly. “Are you _serious_?”

“I _told_ you it was stupid!” Felicity pulled her hands to her face, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. “It’s just that work has been so rough since I returned. And I slept like crap last night. Which made me feel like shit this morning. And then I spent _all_ day dreaming about dunking those overly processed chicken products in ketchup… So when I got home and saw a _real_ dinner, no matter how wonderful, I kind of lost it...”

“Do we even _have_ any of those?” Oliver asked, genuine confusion taking over his concern for a moment as his head turned to the fridge.

“I hid some in the back of the freezer in a frozen rice box…” Felicity admitted with a guilty smile. “I knew you’d never look in there since you prefer to make rice in the rice cooker.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Oliver took Felicity’s hand from her lap and raised her engagement ring to his lips in a silent promise before he looked to her eyes once more. “Hun. If you want, I can make you dinosaur chicken nuggets and just save the chicken cordon bleu to bring over to John and Lyla’s tomorrow for our Friday night dinner.”

Relief flooded Felicity’s chest- far more than she knew the situation called for- but it felt amazing either way. “You _really_ don’t mind?”

Oliver stood up and kissed the top of her head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “Of course not. I’m sure Lyla will be thrilled. Didn’t she eat chicken through 90% of her last pregnancy anyway? As long as her tastes haven’t changed for this one, we _should_ be good. I can always make a back of meal just incase and freeze whatever we don’t finish.”

The realization hit Felicity like a brick wall. And within moments, Oliver was on his knee beside her, his hands on her cheeks.

“Felicity, you’re _completely_ white. Are you okay? Hun, have you eaten anything today?” Oliver’s hand moved between Felicity’s wrist and neck, instinctively checking her pulse, which she already knew was racing. “ _Felicity_?”

“Oliver…”

“Yes?” Relief flooded Oliver’s voice at her reply.

“I just full on sobbed because you made me a gourmet dinner instead of freezer burned chicken nuggets… That’s _insane._ ”

“No...” Oliver disagreed, though Felicity knew his tone enough to know he wasn’t convinced.

“Yes. Yes it is. Unless…” Felicity couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Not out loud.

“Unless _what_?”

Felicity took a deep breath, looking to the ceiling as she replied. “Unless my hormones are _completely_ out of whack right now.”

“But why would…” Oliver’s voice trailed off as he followed Felicity’s logic. “Wait, you don’t think you’re… do you?”

“I don’t _know…_ But I’m not sleeping well. My stomach has been inconsistent for over a week. I assumed it was just due to stress after returning to work but…”

“Do you think you really could be, Felicity?” Oliver shuffled closer to her on his knees, resting one hand on her back and the other in her lap.

“Oliver, I don’t need to explain where babies come from, do I? We both _very_ much know I could be. It would just take one time...” Felicity turned to Oliver, searching his eyes for the comfort she always found there.

Oliver held her gaze for a minute before standing up with a definitive nod and patting his back pocket to check for his wallet. “Okay.”

“ _Where_ are you going? You are _not_ allowed to walk out on me right now, Oliver.” The words were out of Felicity’s mouth before she even knew if she was serious or joking.

“I’m going to go buy a test.” Oliver continued to nod slowly, his eyes darting around the room as he constructed a list in his mind. “Or 10. Yeah, 10. We’ll want to be very sure. And I’ll grab some _not freezer_ _burned_ dinosaur chicken nuggets, organic ones if they exist, which I will make for you no matter what the tests say. Plus some veggies. Which you should be eating _anyway_ , but _definitely_ if you’re pregnant-” the word seemed to catch in Oliver’s throat and Felicity swore she could see the glimmer of a tear in his eye before he bent forward to tenderly kiss her forehead. When he leaned back, the moisture was gone. “You just wait here, okay? Change into your sweats. Put your feet up. Chug water for all the tests you’ll have to take before any of this seems real.”

“I don’t know Oliver… It’s already seeming _really_ real.” Emotion was once again flooding Felicity’s chest, but this time it was lighter, almost electric.

_Could it be excitement?_

When a grin spread across Oliver’s face, Felicity could confirm her own feelings. It was excitement. They _both_ wanted this.

“I’ll be _right_ back, I promise,” Oliver leaned forward once more, this time kissing her lips before breaking it off with another smile. “And then I’m going to make you the best chicken nuggets of your _life_.”

“Which you’ll _keep_ making me for the next 9 months, right?” Felicity confirmed, considering getting the deal in writing before Oliver wised up.  Despite everything else going on, her stomach was still screaming for those treats.

“You bet.” Another laugh escaped Oliver’s lips as took a few steps toward the door before turning back to add, “And a whole lot of veggies. Here’s to hoping the kid gets my palate.”

Felicity smiled, her hand instinctively moving to rest on her stomach. “It’s cute that you think that there’s any chance that will happen.”


	2. Epilogue: Nugget

“Nugget, get in here! Your lunch is ready!” Oliver called out, hearing his 4 year old’s footsteps racing toward the kitchen before he was even finished. “And Felicity, I made some extras for you. But _both_ of you need to have some green beans for every chicken nugget you have!”

“But DaDa, I’m a _carnivore,”_ Lainie argued, climbing up onto the barstool with a huff. “I don’t eats veggie-tables. They’re very, very yucky!”

“No Nugget, you’re an _omnivore_.”Oliver corrected for the millionth time. “You need _both_ to be healthy.”

“But _Mommy_ doesn’t like them…” Lainie shook her head, causing her dirty blonde curls to bounce back and forth in front of her face.

“But she eats them. Just watch.” Oliver winked placing Lainie’s plate before her on the counter and pointing to the green beans before he once again called out, “Felicity! Did you hear me? Your food is ready!”

“I think I’ll skip the chicken nuggets,” Felicity mumbled, crinkling her nose as she entered the kitchen of their new house. “I’ll just take the green beans.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Oliver raised a hand to Felicity’s forehead with mock panic before confirming, “Nope. No fever.”

“Just not feeling it I guess? Almost 5 years of inhaling them _may_ have helped me to finally kick that habit.”“Thank God. Now we just need to wait for _her_ to get sick of them.” Oliver pointed to their daughter who promptly began mumbling ‘never’ through a full mouth.

“Considering that you call her Nugget because she’s been obsessed with those things since before she was even born, I wouldn’t push your luck, Hun.” Felicity stepped over to Lainie, kissing her girl’s head before stealing a green bean off the plate. “ _These_ are good though.”

“But MaMa! You _haaaate_ green beans! Remember? You tolded Daddy that they’re the Devils’s favorite bean and if God wanted you to eat them they’d be yummier! I remember! You _told_ him!”

“Mommy shouldn’t have said that.” Felicity admitted as Oliver raised an eyebrow across the bar.  He really had perfected the ‘I told you so’ look over the last 4 years. “Veggies are good for you, Baby. They’ll help you grow up big and strong like _Daddy_!”

“Or even as strong as Auntie _Thea_?” Lainie asked, looking suspiciously at the pile of green on her pink plate.

Felicity snorted before agreeing, “Yes. Auntie Thea _loves_ her veggies. And apparently my taste is changing so I do too.” Felicity walked around the counter, stretching up onto her toes to kiss her husband’s cheek before asking, “Oliver, mind making me a salad when you make yours?”

“You actually _want_ a salad, Felicity? Are you _sure_ something’s not up?”

The realization hit them both at once. Felicity lowered her heels back onto the ground and Oliver instinctively reached for her hand. They stood silently, staring at one another, as Lainie chomped away obliviously and happily made dinosaur noises between bites.

When the quiet was finally broken, it was Felicity who spoke. “You _said_ you wanted one with _your_ tastebuds, didn’t you?”

The shock on Oliver’s face was quickly replaced with a smile. He chuckled before he replied, “Yes, I believe I did.”

“Oh God… Am I going to have to eat _salads_ now?! What am I a _rabbit_!?”

“That’s what you’re getting from this moment, Felicity?” Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist and pulled her closer before whispering, “This could mean we’re having another _baby_ , Felicity.”

Felicity pulled back, pouting.

“What’s wrong? I thought we said we were ready for this again! We were planning on it, Hun!” Oliver took Felicity’s chin in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. “Happy or sad tears, Felicity? You have to tell me.”

“Both… I _really_ do want another baby…” Felicity cast a glance to Lainie who was still obliviously making her chicken nuggets chase each other around the plate before wrinkling her nose and continuing, “But I _really_ don’t want to crave _salads_ for 9 months!”


End file.
